


Photographs and Memories

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean reminisces at a family holiday about how far they've come.This story wraps up the 30-day challenge prompt series. I hoped you enjoyed it :).This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Happy Ending





	Photographs and Memories

Five years later

Dean let himself into the house. He carried two bags of pies out to the kitchen. Castiel had already cleaned up the disaster Dean had made this morning preparing the turkey for their holiday dinner. All of the side dishes were heating neatly in crockpots that lined the counters. Even though they had three pies, Dean felt the last-minute compulsion to go out and buy extras just to make sure there would be enough pie for everyone that was coming over. It had worked out to about a pie per person, but he always appreciated leftovers.

He called out Castiel's name as he entered the kitchen but got no response. He unpacked the pies and put them in the proper location. Castiel embraced chaos in just about every other aspect of his life except the kitchen. Dean had learned the hard way not to leave things messy in that room.

Dean stepped into the hallway and paused. He smiled at the selfie that Castiel had taken of them the first day they met. In the photo, he looked completely bewildered by the person who became his roommate and the love of his life. In hindsight, that was probably one of the best days of his life. Castiel had shaken his world, and he was a far better person for it. The corkboard of pictures of people who wandered through Castiel's life was gone from the wall. The wall now held framed pictures of people who were permanent fixtures in their life.

In the center was a picture of Dean and Castiel on their wedding day three years earlier. They got married on the beach wearing purple shorts and orange Hawaiian shirts. The venue had been Dean's idea, but Castiel had chosen their outfits. It had been a quiet affair with just their closest friends, but it was perfect to Dean.

On one side of the wedding picture was a photo of Sam, Jess, and their three-year-old son, Jack. On the other side was a picture of Amelia and her daughter, Claire. Above the wedding picture was a picture of Jimmy and Castiel at Jimmy's wedding. It had taken Castiel a while to pull that one out after Jimmy's death, but now he displayed it a prominent position. Below the wedding picture was a photograph of Sam and Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala. Scattered on the edges of the wall were smaller pictures of friends, family, and Sam's dog, Riot.

He went through the rooms trying to ferret out Castiel's position. Jimmy's death being so close to Christmas caused Castiel to retreat inside himself during the holiday season for the first few years. Every year had gotten just a little bit better. This year, Castiel was actually looking forward to Christmas because Amelia and Claire were arriving from Boston that afternoon. Even better, Amelia was leaving Claire to spend the holidays with them while she traveled to Scotland to meet her fiancé's family. Jess, Sam, and Jack were on their way over too. It was a much shorter trip for them since they only lived about a half hour away. Gabriel would be coming as well. As quiet as the house was now, it would be teeming with noise and chaos very soon.

He finally looked out the window to see Castiel in the backyard holding a yoga position, standing one on one leg with the other extended gracefully behind him. It was about forty degrees outside, but Castiel wasn't wearing a shirt. Dean looked appreciatively as he stared at the wing tattoos that emblazoned Castiel's back. On his spine between the two wings was a stylized J that Castiel had added the first anniversary of Jimmy's death.

Dean walked out to the back patio. "Aren't you cold, Cas?"

"Only until you come over here to warm me up, dumbass," Castiel growled without moving.

Dean took off his jacket and draped it over Castiel's shoulders. Castiel relaxed out of his yoga position and pulled Dean in for a quick kiss. He said, "All of the food should be ready in about thirty minutes, Dean. Gabriel texted me that he picked up Amelia from the airport so they should be here soon."

Dean heard a commotion at the front of the house. He smiled at Castiel, "I think Hurricane Claire has arrived." The two men walked through the house and opened the front door. Claire dressed in a pink coat and her blonde hair tied in a ponytail stood there with a wide grin. She exclaimed, "Surprise, Unca Cas and Unca Dean!"

Dean looked at Castiel in pretend astonishment, "Did you know she was coming? I didn't she know was coming."

Castiel picked her up happily and kissed her on the nose. "Nope, not a clue. Hello, sweetheart."

Claire immediately snuggled in and fell asleep on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel said quietly, "Well, that didn't take long."

Amelia and Gabriel walked up to the door. Amelia's eyes fell on the sleeping Claire and she grumbled, "She couldn't relax for two minutes on the plane because she needed to see Uncle Castiel. Less than a minute with you and she's asleep."

Castiel shrugged, "I'm just an amazingly boring person."

Gabriel said, "Anyone is boring next to me. I'm the party animal of the family. Anyhoo, where's Samsquatch and family?"

"On the way," Dean replied. "They'll be here soon." 

Castiel settled in on the couch with Claire nestled on his chest. He said, "Ok, Dean. You get to be the host. I'm doing my imitation of a human bed."

Dean looked at him suspiciously, "I think you trained her to do that to get you out of helping in the kitchen." It warmed his heart to see Claire with Castiel. He and Castiel flew to Boston a few times a year to visit her. She had come to stay with them for a few weeks here or there. Castiel always wanted her to know she had an extended family that loved her. When Amelia had started dating her fiancé, Mick, he had had to run the gauntlet of male family members before he was deemed worthy for Amelia and Claire. He had passed, begrudgingly on Castiel's part. He had already flown to Scotland to be with his family, and Amelia would be joining him in a few days.

Gabriel plopped down on the couch next to Castiel. Amelia hissed, "If you wake her up, you get to hold her, Gabe."

Gabe stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Like that would be a burden. So, Cas. Mother and Dad are apparently in Ecuador now." Naomi had a warrant out for her arrest because of some shady business dealings and possible fraud. She hadn't been in the States for almost three years. Nobody missed her.

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Gee, and I was thinking we should invite her for the holidays."

Amelia visibly shuddered. "Please, never do that."

Dean snorted, "She'd never make it through the front door. I wouldn't let her."

A loud knock suddenly sounded from the door. Claire woke up with a start and started to cry. Dean swung the door open to answer it. Sam carried Jack into the room with Jess on his heels. Jess was obviously showing that Jack would have a little brother or sister in a few months. The moment Claire saw Jack, she squealed, climbed off of Castiel, and headed for Sam's knees. Sam almost fell over from her tackling his knees before putting Jack on the floor with her. The two started hugging each other and babbling happily, ignoring all the adults.

Jess smirked, "I see where we rate. Jack kept chanting Claire the whole drive over here."

Gabriel supplied, "Well, she's a cutie. Just wait until she's a teenager." Castiel and Amanda both groaned. 

Castiel muttered, "She won't be allowed to be a teenager until she's 30."

Sam grinned at Dean, "Remember all the things you did as a teenager."

Amelia frowned, "Maybe she won't be allowed to be a teenager until she's 40."

Castiel looked around at his family gathered in his living room. He started to dig furiously through the couch cushions. He muttered, "Where's my phone?"

Dean shook his head and pulled it out of Castiel's own back pocket. "There you go, Sunshine."

Castiel looked triumphant as he held the phone out for everyone to see. "Ok, everyone, get close together. First things first, we have to take a selfie."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this series, please check out my other two prompt-inspired series:
> 
> [Castiel and Dean: An AU Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148636) \- Tells of Dean finally accepting how he feels about Cas while they travel to alternate universes
> 
> [Castiel and Dean: A Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/series/838407) \- Is canon adjacent up to the start of season 13


End file.
